


gifts

by erintoknow



Series: my brain has claimed it's glory over me [2]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gift, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Sharks, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, plush animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erintoknow/pseuds/erintoknow
Summary: It’s a dangerous gamble you’re taking. Betting that familiarity will hinder them in stopping you more than it will hinder you in fighting them.Go big or go home.





	gifts

“What is this.” Argent’s focus shifts between your face and the bag in your hands. Pink pastel paper , the handles tied together with a bow ribbon. You had planning just to leave it at her desk and slink out before anyone realized you were around. Actually finding Argent doing paperwork in office had not been part of the plan. A scowl forms on her face. “Are you making fun of me, Catha?”

You swallow your nerves. What was wrong with the pink? You _like_ pink. “It’s a gift, Starshine, you ever hear of the concept?” You force a smug grin on your face, ready to take a quick hop backwards if it looks Argent is going to make a go at you. It’s going to be awfully embarrassing if you wasted your weekend on something only for it to get you killed.

She narrows those unnervingly reflective eyes on you. “What’s your angle here?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” You try your best to look not guilty. “Look, look, I feel like we got off on the wrong foot, hey?” When she doesn’t respond, Crow continues; “I mean– we didn’t exactly meet in the brightest of circumstances what with the–”

“Stop.” Argent rubs her temples with her hand. “Fine, whatever, if it gets you to shut up.” She grabs the bag out of Crow’s hands. To his surprise, she doesn’t slice the ribbon off, instead carefully undoing the bow. “If this is some kind of trick, rest assured you aren’t walking out of this building with two arms.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, ma’am.” Crow runs a hand through his hair, dragging nails against the scalp. He tenses. Ready to run. But there’s no escape plan here. This was stupid. Compounding a mistake with more mistakes. These people are Macha’s– no, _your_ enemy. There’s a difference in playing nice to keep up appearances and… whatever this is. Argent thinks you just feel guilty for helping to ‘pull’ Locus’s name from her mind. And that’s true, after a fashion. But you’ve done worse. Will continue to do worse if they insist on getting in your way.

It’s a dangerous gamble you’re taking. Betting that familiarity will hinder them in stopping you more than it will hinder you in fighting them.

Go big or go home.

Argent inspects the bag of candied macaroons with first one eye then the other. Skeptical, you think you’re reading from her. As if you’d even bother trying to poison her. You already know that won’t work. And why would she suspect such a thing anyway?

She reaches back into the bag and there’s a brief moment of surprise before the mask comes back down. “This is…?” Argent glances at you.

“It’sa plush shark.”

“What kind of fabric is this…? It’s reflective.”

“Who knows? Just… found it out shopping; thought it would match.” You’re not about to confess to having spent thirty-six hours stealing the materials for and then sewing together a plush shark for a woman who is ostensibly Macha’s enemy.

She looks at you a little too long. Sizing you up. Sizing Crow up. It’s not much of an apology, Crow has to admit. More like a downpayment on the interest. “What?” Crow tries on a smirk. “I’m not part of the gift, hey? Sorry to break your heart, Starshine.”

Argent rolls her eyes and snorts in disgust. “Oh, please. Listen to yourself.”

“That’s a terrible idea.”


End file.
